Reunion Vacation on Mt Silver
by Mistress Katt
Summary: Sequel to 'Reunion Vacation in Ore', but can stand alone. The group goes on vacation to the new resort on Mt. Silver. Hopefully even funnier than the last story. T for language and mentions of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1: Mt Silver

The wait is finally over. I'm starting the sequel to Reunion Vacation in Ore. Sorry it took longer than I said.

So, I went with the Mt. Silver idea. I thought it would be good with winter coming up and stuff, so yeah.

Alright, let's get started!

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what? I still don't own Pokemon! Shocker, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This blows," said Brock as he stood at the top of a snow-covered mountain. "Who had the bright idea to open a resort here?"

"I can top that question," said Misty. "Which one of you morons decided that we should all come here for a vacation? I mean, there isn't even a swimming pool in the hotel!"

"It was Ash," Brock said bluntly.

"Oh..." Misty trailed off. The two of them were silent for a moment.

"Well why the hell did we agree?! Ash isn't even _here _yet!"

It was then that two figures could be seen riding the ski-lift up the mountain. It was May and Drew.

"Hey!" May called out, waving. Misty and Brock returned the wave.

Soon, the four of them were standing in a circle talking.

"Misty," said Drew with a smirk. "How long has it been?" he grabbed a rose from his pocket.

"Two years, and remember what happened the last time you tried to give me a rose?"

A look of fear crossed Drew's face before he regained his composure.

"It wasn't for you anyways. It was for May, the most beautiful girl in the world.

May blushed and took the rose.

"Have you gotten in her pants yet?" asked Brock.

Everyone fell down anime-style.

"That's none of your business," said Drew as he stood to his feet, but when May wasn't looking, he silently mouthed a 'yes' to Brock.

Misty rolled her eyes. Why couldn't they all act their age? She felt more mature than the others now that she was twenty. She wasn't a teenager anymore. Brock was now twenty-three, and she could only imagine what he was like drunk. She made a mental note to try and get him some alcohol on this vacation and see what happened. May was seventeen now. That seemed childish to Misty now. Drew was eighteen, even though he acted like he was fourteen. Ash would be nineteen now, and Dawn... sixteen.

Speaking of Dawn, the group saw her coming up the ski-lift.

"Oh my gosh, hello everyone!" she said cheerfully as she walked up to them. Piplup sat on her head, which was also covered with her old beanie. She wore a pink coat, and somehow was surviving the cold in her miniskirt.

"Hi, Dawn! Where's Ash? He's the only one not here yet," asked May.

"He won't be arriving until tomorrow unfortunately," Dawn said.

"Then let's get inside the lodge!" exclaimed Misty, shivering. "It's freezing out here!"

Everyone agreed and they headed inside.

Soon, they'd booked their four rooms. One for May and Drew, Dawn and Ash, Misty, and Brock.

After they'd all put their bags in the rooms, they met back in the lobby.

The group of six all sat on the comfy chairs and couches, flipping through the resort's brochure.

"They have a bar here," Misty commented.

"But Brock's the only one old enough to drink," Drew pointed out.

"Like you've never touched alcohol," Misty said with a roll of her eyes.

"She's got you there," said May drily. "Remember last New Year's?"

"I didn't know that a few drinks would result in me singing Brittany Spears songs!" Drew protested.

Misty smirked while Dawn was trying to control her giggling.

Brock flipped the page of his brochure.

"Oh my God. They have an 'all you can eat like a Snorelax buffet!"

May turned the page in her own brochure to see what Brock was talking about.

"It says if your group of friends can eat in total the amount a Snorelax eats in one day (900 lbs. of food), then you'll win 100,000,000 poke!"

"Let's do it!" cheered Misty.

"Shouldn't we wait until Ash gets here? He'd be a huge help," Dawn said.

"Nah, we can handle it," Drew said confidently.

The group of six headed for the buffet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy Arceus," groaned May. "How much are we up to?"

"We've only eaten 80 lbs of food," groaned Drew.

May let out a long groan and slammed her head into the table.

"This was a bad idea," muttered Misty.

"Should have waited for Ash," Dawn yawned. Being full made her sleepy.

"Shit," said Brock before he threw up on the table.

All of the tables around them stared at except Brock ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: I Have a Son?

Okay, Ash shows up in this chapter! Let's see how it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn sat in the lobby, waiting for Ash to walk in the door. She hadn't seen him much in three years. Just a few short meetings here and there.

She looked down at her Poketch and frowned.

_Always late, _she thought to herself.

After a few minutes more, Misty and Brock had come to join her.

"How do you put up with him?" Misty asked.

"It helps that we spend so much time apart," Dawn smiled.

It was then that Ash walked in the door, and everyone was shocked by what they saw. "Oh my God! Ash hit puberty!" screamed Misty, fainting on the spot. What she said was true. Standing there in the lobby was a six foot tall man with raven stubble on his chin and neck.

"Say something!" demanded Brock. "I want to see if you have a deep voice!"

"Hello there, Brock!" said Ash.

Brock fell down. "Oh my God your voice is so deep that it shook the ground!" Brock jumped back up to his feet. "JK, LOL!" he yelled.

Dawn and Misty face-palmed while Ash just laughed.

Yeah, he had the voice of a man now, but everyone was positive that he still lacked common sense.

"Hey Pikachu," Dawn said to the little yellow Pokemon. "Buneary can't wait to see you! She's in our room. It's the third door down that hall," she said with a wink.

Pikachu bounded off to see his love. He hadn't seen Buneary ever since they were in Ore. Dawn hadn't been keeping Buneary in her party for some reason, and Pikachu was rather confused.

When he reached the door, he knocked on it and waited. Soon, Buneary peaked out.

"Come in, Pikachu," she said. Pikachu was concerned. Buneary looked nervous.

As soon as he entered the room, he noticed a Pichu peeking out from behind Buneary.

"Did Dawn catch a Pichu?" he asked.

"Well... not exactly," said Buneary with a crooked smile. Her ears twitched nervously. "Remember our last night in Ore when we watched the tape?"

"Oh..." said Pikachu, trailing off. "So he's... my... son."

Pikachu looked over towards the little pokemon.

"Daddy?" the little Pichu asked cautiously.

"Son," said Pikachu. He reached his arms, signaling his child for a hug. Pichu ran and tackled him with an Ursaring hug

"I'm so glad to meet you, Daddy!"

"Me too, son. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys ate at the All You Can Eat Like a Snorelax Buffet without me!?" Ash gasped. "I'll show you!" He charged down one of the hallways and the others followed.

Soon he was seated in the buffet room and eating like crazy.

"Ten pounds, twenty pounds, thirty pounds! Arceus, when does he stop?!" Misty asked in surprise.

"I think I'm gonna get sick again," Brock said queasily.

"Ah, hell no!" Misty said, shoving Brock into a restroom.

Soon, Ash had done it.

"He ate... 900 lbs. of food... by himself..." Dawn said with one eye twitching.

"Incredible! Here is your 100,000,000 poke prize!" said the restaurant owner, handing Ash a check.

"Hold on, I'm not done eating!" Ash said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'll take that check," Misty whispered to the owner. He actually gave it to her.

"Guess we'll be sitting here for a while," Dawn sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" Drew yawned.

"It's noon," May replied sleepily. "Do you think Ash is here yet?"

"Who cares," said Drew, rolling over to face her. "We sure slept in late though."

"We're on vacation, so we can," May said, gently kissing his lips.

"Want to sleep in a bit more," he murmured into her neck.

"Yes," she breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little Contestshipping fluff there at the end. Just needed to explain where May and Drew were.

Don't worry Pearlshippers, there will be fluff moments for them too, and ones for Pikachu and Buneary.

Also, the Pokemon will be coming back next chapter, so trouble's on the way!

Please review guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Sorry for the short delay. I was finishing another story I had running in another fandom.

And I'm having a little contest of sorts. Whoever reviews the most chapters of this story will win a prize. What is this prize? I will write a one-shot personally dedicated to them, involving whatever characters/shipping(s) they want. Does that sound good? I'll give more info as we get closer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, the group decided to go skiing/snowboarding. May, Dawn, and Ash were skiing, and Brock, Misty, and Drew were snowboarding.

Brock was doing okay. He was able to keep his balance as he slid down the slope. Then, he saw a pretty woman coming up the hill on the ski-lift.

Brock immediately turned on his charm.

"Hello beautiful goddess of the snow! My name's Brock!" he shouted, waving both arms to her. In his state of distraction, he slid onto a ramp and was sent flying into a snow drift head first.

"Loser!" laughed Misty as she passed him on her own snowboard. She was racing Drew down the slope. And winning.

The little rich boy was having a hard time balancing. He hadn't fallen down yet though, and he was actually beginning to catch up to Misty.

"Hey ginger!" Drew yelled as he passed her, causing Misty's eyes to light with rage.

"I'll still win seaweed head!" she shouted, leaning her weight forward and speeding up.

As she came side by side to him, Drew lost his balance and ran into her, causing them to roll down the hill together. They landed in a heap at the bottum.

"I won!" yelled Misty triumphantly. "I crossed the line first!"

"What line?!" yelled Drew. "There isn't a finish line here!"

"I'm not very impressed, Drew," said May as she reached the bottom of the slope. "You got owned by a girl."

"We tied," Drew said bluntly. "She didn't win."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Shut up!" said May. "And where are Ash and Dawn?"

"Probably making out somewhere," replied Drew. "Sounds like a good idea, huh May?"

"Misty. Hit him for me."

"Gladly!" said the ginger girl, pulling her mallet from nowhere and bashing Drew on the head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No bars this year," said Pikachu to Piplup.

"Don't worry so much, Pikachu. You know that I can make _anything _fun!" the penguin pokemon assured.

"Let me rephrase that," sighed Pikachu. "What I meant was _no alcohol_."

"What?!"

The two continued to argue as the other pokemon talked about they wanted to do.

"I want ice cream!" said Skitty excitedly as she spun in circles.

"We're on the top of a mountain covered in snow! Why would you want ice cream?" said Roselia in disbelief.

"Because it's yuuuuummy!"

"I wish Vulpix was here. She was the only one with any sense," muttered the flower pokemon.

Buneary sat on Dawn's bed while Pichu played with Psyduck.

"He's funny, Mommy! Watch this!"

Pichu poked Psyduck in the stomach, who then freaked out and ran into the wall.

Buneary sweat dropped and turned to Pikachu and Piplup.

"What if we find a bar that doesn't serve alcohol?" Buneary asked.

"That could work," Pikachu said, giving in a bit. "But who'll watch Pichu?"

"Me," volunteered Roselia. "He's easier to handle than all of you."

"Alright!" cheered Piplup, rubbing his wings together. "This is gonna be the best night out ever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dawn, you know why I like making out?" asked Ash as they pulled apart. They'd snuck off to May and Drew's room since the Pokemon were in theirs.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Because your lip gloss tastes like Strawberries, and it's yummy. But then I get hungry," he said.

"You mean to say the nicest things," she said, kissing his cheek. "Let's go meet the others for dinner."

"At the buffet?" Ash asked hopefully.

"No. We're going to a different restaurant on the resort."

"Awe."

"I'm sure you'll still eat enough for ten people," Dawn reassured him.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter will have the Pokemon going to the "non-alcoholic" bar. That should be pretty good.

Please review! Remember what you get if you review the most!


	4. Chapter 4: Repeat in History

Sorry for the wait... again. I'm on break now, so my goal is to update this story three times between now and next Monday. Let's get to that bar scene, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I've just spent hundreds of dollars on their merchandise over the last twelve years or so of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Piplup is a liar," said Pikachu as he watched Skitty barf on an innocent Bulbasaur. "This bar definitely serves alcohol."

Buneary nodded beside him with half-lidded eyes. "You know what we haven't done in a while...?"

"Piplup!" yelled Pikachu, turning away from Buneary's roaming paws. "You're an asshole!"

"It's not my fault that you're a sucker! You should be thanking me!" Piplup insisted. "Now you can sneak off with her and the rest of us will have a good time!"

"No!" Pikachu shouted, pushing Buneary to the blue Pokemon. "You watch her, and I'll go gather up Skitty and Psyduck so that we can get the hell out of here!" The mouse Pokemon sprinted away.

"So... you look kind of cute tonight," Buneary said drunkenly. "But not as sexy as Pikachu. Where'd he go anyways? I was ready to get down."

"Dammit, Pikachu!" muttered Piplup as he tried to keep Buneary at a wing-span's distance. "He'd better get back here fast.

Soon, Skitty walked up to them. "Pikachu said to come find you," she slurred. "I was just getting started too..."

Piplup sweat-dropped. Buneary was trying to hold his hand and Skitty had a creepy look on her face... maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Where is Psyduck!" Pikachu hissed under his breath. He was more than a little pissed off. This vacation was already crashing and burning.

"May we please have your attention!" announced a Kirlia on the stage. "We have a Pokemon who has volunteered to sing tonight! And he even wrote the song himself! Give it up for our good buddy, Psyduck!"

"Oh sweet Arceus, no," said Pikachu, clutching his head in his paws. "This is gonna be worse than last time.

Psyduck began to sing:

_I love the water_

_But I cannot swim_

_So a magic mermaid cast a spell on me_

_She said that I could swim now_

_So I gave it a try_

_But I swallowed too much salt water and now I have to pee_

"What. The hell. Was that?" groaned Pikachu. He could hear Piplup laughing hysterically in the background. The whole bar was cheering for an encore.

"Shit. We're gonna be here a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a good dinner," May said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah," agreed Ash. "But the buffet would have been better."

Everyone continued to make small talk, but Misty was unusually quiet. She'd been feeling down ever since she saw May and Drew, and Ash and Dawn having such a good time together as couples. She'd been trying to find someone to start a relationship with for a while, but no one seemed to shine in her eyes.

Brock was out of the question. He was too perverted and more like a big brother to her. And she hadn't really met many guys over the past few years.

She let out a heavy sigh and pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She tuned back into the conversation going on around her. Dawn was currently talking.

"So, tomorrow the plan is for Ash and I to spend some alone time, and May and Drew as well."

"Guess it's just you and me tomorrow, Misty," said Brock.

"Actually... I think I'm going to take a day and relax," Misty said. "Why don't you check out the cute girls around the resort instead?"

"All right!" cheered Brock.

"Okay, so everyone has plans!" May said cheerfully. "But we're getting started right now," she said, grabbing Drew by the shirt and dragging him down the hallway to their room.

The others sweat-dropped as the door shut behind them.

"Lucky guy," muttered Brock.


	5. Chapter 5: Dates

Okay. Update number 2/3 for this week. I wonder how many chapters of my stories start with the word 'okay'?

This chapter will mainly focus on the two dates, and maybe a Pikachu/Buneary moment if I feel like it. It'll probably jump around a lot, like A LOT, so be mentally prepared.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Dawn woke up Ash, made him get dressed, and dragged him out the door.

"Where are we even going?" Ash asked. "Do we at least get breakfast first?"

"I thought we would have brunch instead," Dawn answered.

"What's brunch?" Ash asked. Dawn stared at him in disbelief.

"It's when you eat breakfast and lunch in one meal, at a time a bit later than morning, but not late enough to be noon," she explained.

Ash stopped walking and stood still, staring at her in shock. Then he spoke.

"What dumbass invented that!? You only get one meal instead of two? That's unforgivable! That guy must have been anorexic or something! I bet his name was Albert. Albert Black!"

"Fine! We'll go get breakfast first!" said Dawn, giving into Ash's rant.

"Yes!" Ash cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As far as May and Drew were concerned, dates don't start until the afternoon.

"It's not a vacation if you don't sleep in," Drew murmured.

"Nope," agreed May. Then they fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, can we start our date now?" Dawn asked as she finished her coffee.

"Yep, as long as we get lunch on time," said Ash, setting his Poketch's alarm to go off at lunch time.

Dawn rolled her eyes. They hardly see each other for two years and food is still higher up on Ash's totem pole. Then she got an idea.

"We're going to the hot tubs, you know," she said. "I bought a new bikini."

Ash's eyes widened. "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, some alone time!" Buneary cheered. She and Pikachu had snuck away this morning and found an empty room. "You do still want to be my mate, right?" she asked him.

"Of course," Pikachu responded, touching his nose to hers. That small gesture of affection lead to others, and soon, they were doing what mates do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aah," Dawn sighed as she sank into the hot water, wearing the promised bikini. Ash sat across from her, doing the same. Suddenly, his head snapped up.

"What is it?" asked Dawn, adjusting her pink bikini strings.

"I suddenly got the feeling that Brock is nearby," said Ash.

A thump was heard followed by retreating footsteps.

"I think you were right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What time is it now?" muttered May.

"Its 11:00," answered Drew.

"Arceus, I'm awake. But I don't want to get out of bed."

"Does that mean..?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash was kissing Dawn. Dawn was kissing Ash. Hot tubs make things hotter. That's a fact. Ash's hand was moving...moving...moving... almost there...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"It's lunch time! Let's go!" shouted Ash, dragging Dawn out of the hot tub. She wore an irritated look on her face. This had to be the only guy in the world who would stop in the middle of foreplay to eat.

"We'll pick up where we left off later," Ash promised, seeing Dawn's annoyance. He kissed her cheek, and she remembered why she loved this guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fun, Pikachu. But now what do we do?" asked Buneary.

"You put your vest back on, and we go spend family time with Pichu."

"Okay, but we should do this again later."

"God, woman, how many Pichu do you want running around?"

"Dawn can send them to Professor Rowan."

"Oh yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we should get out of bed now."

"Probably."

The two coordinators got up and got ready for their date.

"So... what should we do?" May asked.

"We should... um... uh."

"Arceus, Drew. We're at a resort for heaven's sake, and you can't even think of where to take me?"

"Nope."

May face-palmed.

"I know! Let's join Ash and Dawn, and make it a double date!" Drew suggested.

"Well... okay," May said, giving in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued...

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Dates Continued

So so so so so so sorry for not doing update number 3! I got an ear infection that literally took over my whole ear. It felt like I was dying. So I missed 3 days of school and then I had an insane amount of make-up work to do, but now you will get your update!

Thank you to my reviewers! Remember, whoever reviews the most chapters gets a one-shot with basically whatever they want in it. I believe Uranium and Ruggler are tied at the moment. I have a feeling that it's probably going to stay that way... I'll have to come up with some tie-breaker in case of a tie. Hmm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn didn't know how Ash always seemed to be able to do the impossible. Who knew that you could stack 150 plates on top of one another without them falling down? Ash was just so talented!

"So, where are we going next?" Ash asked.

"I was thinking we could..."

"There they are!" shouted May. "I found them Drew!" The coordinator couple walked up to Ash and Dawn's table. "We were thinking that we could join you guys for a bit and sort of double date," May said.

"That's great!" said Ash. Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Cool, so where are we going?" Drew asked.

"There's a game room somewhere," Dawn suggested. "That might be fun. And afterwards we can split up again and go do something a bit more romantic."

"Sounds good," said the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy! Teach me how to control my electricity better!" Pichu begged.

"All right. Let's look for a good target..."

"Found one!" Pichu released a thin electric current at Skitty, just barely shocking her.

"Pichu! Don't do that!" Pikachu scolded.

"That tickles!" Skitty exclaimed. "Do it again!"

Pikachu sweat-dropped as Pichu released stream after stream of weak electricity at Skitty, who kept laughing uncontrollably.

"Smart kid," said Piplup, waddling up to Pikachu.

"I'm still mad at you for last night," Pikachu said, keeping an eye on Pichu. "Why did you do that? Psyduck ended up singing five songs!"

"It was fun! Except for the part where your mate tried to rape me."

"That was your own fault!"

"By the way, where is Psyduck?"

"Arceus, who cares?! As long as he isn't here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Psyduck was on a mission. A mission to get what he wanted. What did he want? It was something he had always longed for. Love.

"Today, I will meet my lover. The fortune cookie said so," he muttered to himself. "A fortune cookie wouldn't lie to me. A brownie would, but not a fortune cookie."

He saw a Ducklett waddle past him.

"That's her! My lover!" shouted Psyduck, and he chased her down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I win again!" shouted Ash triumphantly. The four friends were in the game room, playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Nintendo Wii. Ash was playing as Pikachu, Dawn was playing as Zelda, Drew was playing as Falco, and May was playing as Yoshi.

"How did we let him win ten times in a row!" Dawn fumed. She was frustrated because she found video games challenging.

"It's because Pikachu and I have such a strong bond!" Ash said, standing up. He was about to go into a long victory speech before he saw what time it was.

"Oh my Arceus, it's dinner time!" he shouted, and sprinted out of the room. The others watched him go but didn't follow.

"Let's keep playing. That way one of us will win this time," said May.

"But it won't be you," Drew said dryly.

"You're on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woe unto me! Woe unto me!" wailed Psyduck as he stumbled through the hallways. He had been rejected by the Ducklett.

He ran into something and looked up. He was standing in front of a soda machine. The front of it glowed, and Psyduck was overcome with emotion.

"My love! I've found you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their game, Dawn, May, and Drew met up with Ash.

"We should just always do this, since it takes Ash about three times as long as us to eat," said May. It was true. Ash looked like he'd just gotten started.

After this, I'm taking him back to the room," Dawn sighed. "We have unfinished business to attend to."

"And I beat Drew, so I won the bet!" said May triumphantly.

"What bet?" Drew asked, his pride hurt from losing to his girlfriend.

"You'll find out when we get back to the room," May smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thus, we end the dates. Once again, sorry for the late update!


	7. Chapter 7: A Challenge, and a Bad Idea

I did it again. Another late update. Sooooorry.

I know in the preview for this story I mentioned Paul returning, but I don't think that's gonna happen now. Small change in plans, you know?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misty was in her room, pondering over a question. What was that question? The question was: "Why do Dawn and May have boyfriends, whereas I do not? Also, why has this crazy authoress used the word 'question' in three sentences in a row?"

"Die! You must not break the fourth wall!" screamed Psyduck, popping up out of nowhere and chucking a knife at Misty's forehead.

Misty caught the knife before taking any damage (it was a weak throw), and looked around to find out who threw it. She hadn't seen anyone. Oh well, back to the oh so important question.

Dawn was hot. Hot people don't need any other qualities to get a significant other. As long as they're not as annoying as hell or a total bitch, then a hot girl never has to worry about dying alone.

May was a goody two shoes. So sweet, so innocent. That had its own kind of attraction. Being a good girl gets you a man every time. Especially when that man is tired of putting up with shit from whiny girls.

But Misty. What did she have going for her? She was intelligent, often correcting Ash when they traveled together. She was rather average looking, and not exactly sweet though.

So what kind of man would want her? Some type of nerd? An unattractive male who has given up hope for anything better? Or maybe a man who is not particularly intelligent, who would rely on _her _brains to do the work for him.

The ginger-haired girl let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. Her musings were getting her nowhere fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you going to go after this vacation?" asked Dawn. She and Ash were lying in bed, just relaxing. The morning had been filled with more skiing attempts, and had gone much better this time.

"I... really don't know. I was thinking... that this time we could go to the same place maybe."

Dawn's eyes lit up.

"Really? Seriously? You're not playing a joke on me, are you?"

"No joke. I want to travel with you, Dawn. I don't want to be apart any longer. I think Pikachu would like it too, since he wants to be with Buneary and Pichu."

"I'm so happy, Ash, but where should we travel to? I've traveled Kanto, Jhoto, and Shinnoh. How about we go to Hoenn?"

"I'd rather go somewhere else. I was thinking that I'd like to travel Shinnoh again. You could try to win the Grand Festival this time."

"I'd really like to go somewhere new..." Dawn persisted.

"But I don't really want to go to Hoenn, and there aren't any contests in Unova..." Ash trailed off. This was the couple's first official disagreement, and it made him feel a bit uneasy.

"What if we... made a little bet to decide?" Dawn suggested slyly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"For the next few days, we will abstain from... certain activities, and whoever breaks down first... loses."

Ash saw the look in Dawn's eyes. She thought this would be an easy victory. As always, the thrill of a challenge made him determined to prove her wrong.

"I accept your challenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

May, Drew, and Brock were all seated in the lounge. They had done just about everything that the resort had to offer, and they couldn't decide what to do next.

"This is insane! Who gets bored on vacation?" Drew said, standing up.

"Well, there is one thing we haven't done yet," May said tentatively.

"What?" asked both Drew and Brock.

"We haven't gone drinking in the resort bar," she answered.

Drew's eyes lit up.

"That... is a freaking _great _idea. We could all use a good buzz! Let's all go tonight! Everyone! Even those of us who aren't old enough! I doubt they check ID's here!"

So they all made plans to get together that night and hit the bar. This was going to end badly. Very badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it. I wonder how the drinking will effect Ash and Dawn's bet, hehehe. This should be very interesting indeed.

The contest is still on, so keep reviewing! Still need to figure out what to do in case of a tie. Hmmm. I'll come up with something! Something simple and fair, yes?


End file.
